


cold eggs

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Concerns of Miscarriage, Derek Morgan is a Proud House Husband, Husbands, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: When Spencer doesn't come down for breakfast, Derek gets worried.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	cold eggs

"Spencer," Derek calls up the stairs, "breakfast!"

He spoons eggs onto two of Spencer's mismatched plates and sets them out, surveying his toast and still sizzling bacon with a certain amount of pride. 

When no husband appears in the doorway, he rolls his eyes and calls again, "Spencer, your eggs are gonna get cold!"

He sighs and grabs a bite of his own, rapidly cooling despite his best intentions. He trudges up the stairs.

"Don't make me drag you out of bed again, pretty boy! How did you ever get to work on time without me?"

He swings open their bedroom door, but Spencer isn't in bed. His signature eyebrows wrinkle, tiptoeing in the room to see light spilling from under the bathroom door.

"There you are," he knocks on the door, "I'm going to eat your eggs myself if you don't get out here."

The bathroom is silent. 

Concern pools in his stomach and his voice. "Spence, are you okay in there?"

Still no answer.

He knocks again. "Spence, I'm gonna come in." 

He eases the door open, fear bubbling, to find Spencer sitting on the floor in his pajamas, staring at something clenched tightly in his hands, face unreadable.

He kneels before him. "Baby, baby, what's going on? Are you okay? What's happening?"

Spencer doesn't say anything. His fingers uncurl to reveal a thin piece of plastic.

A pregnancy test, complete with two pink lines across the display. 

"Oh my god," Derek breathes, "you're pregnant." The shock on his face morphs into a smile. "You're finally pregnant."

Spencer nods, leg starting to jitter, breathing quick and uneven. "I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen. Between testosterone, stress, bodily trauma, and being nearly forty, the odds–"

"Hey, hey," Derek murmurs, hands cupping Spencer's face, "the odds don't matter anymore, because it happened."

Spencer's leg jitters faster. "But now we get into the odds of miscarriage, which are as much as 75% more likely for parents between 35 and 40, which I am, and I don't– Derek, I don't want–"

"Spencer," Derek breathes, "Spencer, Spencer, look at me."

He blinks up at him, eyes wide with worry. 

"Can we put the statistics aside for right now? Yes, there's a chance we could lose the baby. But there's a better chance we won't. That's exciting, love, okay?"

"But what if–"

"Then we'll get through it together. And we can try again."

"I'm not getting any younger here."

"There are other options, then."

"But–"

"You're winding yourself up. We can figure it out if it happens, but you're just driving yourself crazy right now."

Spencer huffs, but his breathing starts to level. "Okay."

Derek stands and offers him a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Now, what do you say I reheat those eggs and toss your coffee down the drain?"

Spencer groans. "I already miss it."

Derek kisses his cheek. "Now, get dressed, or Emily will murder you for being late."

Spencer makes a face at him as he pulls his pajama top over his head. 

Derek heads back downstairs, grin creeping onto his face. They'd been waiting for this a long time.


End file.
